The subject matter disclosed herein generally relates to landing of an aircraft, and more particularly to an aircraft landing monitor to abort landing of an aircraft.
Optionally-piloted vehicles (OPVs) and unmanned aerial vehicles (UAVs) can operate without a human pilot using autonomous controls. As OPVs and UAVs become more prevalent, they are being operated in less restricted and controlled areas. The transition from air to ground during a landing maneuver of an airborne vehicle is considered one of the riskier maneuvers to complete. There is greater chance for vehicle rollover and blade strike as the vehicle descends closer to a landing zone. In the currently art, a landing zone that has been selected is typically assumed to be a stable and structurally sound area. If the landing zone assessment is inaccurate, vehicle damage may result.